Generally, when one wishes to hang a door in a door-frame, one has first to measure the door frame very accurately and order a door prepared exactly according to the dimensions of one's door-frame. This rather expensive routine may be omitted by an adjustable door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,439 describes an adjustable door and frame assembly adapted to fit door openings of different sizes. The door is:made up of a core piece having a plurality of height and width extension members which may be removably attached thereto to change the dimensions of the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,688 describes a door assembly, arranged for accommodating adjustment relative to a door fine, comprising a door with first and second end wall caps mounted to the first and second ends of the door wherein the caps are arranged for pivoted adjustment relative to the first and second door ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,765 describes a gate comprised of two segments slidably adjustable to variable width doorways.